Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cap having an expanded pad and an apparatus having a towing pipe provided with the cap. The cap of the present invention includes an expanded pad capable of opening both ends at a low temperature and closing the opening after being heated.
The cap of the present invention can be used by being connected to a towing pipe a device in which both ends need to be opened at the time of manufacturing and to be closed after the manufacturing, for example, a towing pipe in which one side of an opening hole needs to be closed in order to prevent an exhaust gas discharged to the outside of a vehicle from being reintroduced.
Description of Related Art
A towing pipe is a component for connecting a towing hook or a wire to a vehicle body when a vehicle is towed away or is rescued, and is typically attached to front and rear bumpers to be fixed. Further, a screw thread 2 (that can be connected to a screw formed at the towing hook) is formed at an inner circumferential surface of the towing pipe.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, since a towing pipe 1 is fixed to a bumper beam 3 and is disposed above an exhaust pipe 4, a vortex is generated near the vehicle due to high-speed traveling of the vehicle, and when there is a pressure difference between inside and outside the vehicle, some of the exhaust gas may be introduced into the vehicle through an opening hole of the towing pipe 1. Accordingly, one end of the opening hole formed in the towing pipe 1 needs to be closed.
However, after final molding is finished, an electro-deposition process and a heating process for drying an electro-deposition liquid remaining in the electro-deposition process are additionally performed on the towing pipe. That is, the towing pipe 1 needs to be maintained in an opened state so as to allow the electro-deposition liquid to pass through the inside of the towing pipe 1 during the electro-deposition process until the electro-deposition process is finished.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of a cap capable of effectively closing one side of the opening hole of the towing pipe 1 only after the electro-deposition process and a towing pipe provided with the cap.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.